


Experiential Learning

by sunnysummoner



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysummoner/pseuds/sunnysummoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya wanted to experience one new thing every day, whenever possible. Today, it was dancing, and the crew was happy to oblige her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiential Learning

Aya was determined to learn something new each day. The universe had countless wonders to it, and she would have to start now if she hoped to come close to learning .0001% of the universe's wonders over the course of her first year of being "awake." So, when nothing else occupied her attention, she would use a negligible amount of her processing power to keep the ship running properly while she devoted slightly more to combing through her information databases, inputting new data and exploring the contents of the pre-installed encyclopedia. For instance, she had learned about curious Earth creatures called aardvarks, the exact process by which a solar flare occurs, and the significance of bowing in various cultures around the galaxy. However, some of the information in the database felt a little incomplete. She had to experience some of these things to understand what they really were.

The concept of dancing was one such lesson she felt the need to experience. She understood how to dance; in three hours, she'd learned every dance in the database. But she didn't understand dancing at all. Cultures all across the galaxy danced for different reasons. Some danced at weddings, others at funerals, still others during specific festivals. Each had certain dances that meant something. Earth's "Electric Slide" was meant to be a silly party dance while the "Tango" was meant to be a passionate dance. However, reading wasn't the same as understanding. She understood these concepts intellectually, but she wanted to understand them practically. Why did the moves of the tango say "passion" while the moves of the electric slide didn't? So she did the most logical thing: she decided to experience dancing with the crew of the Interceptor.

Aya approached Hal as he performed his morning refueling ritual.

"Mornin', Aya," he said through a mouthful of Cheerios and coffee.

"Good morning, Hal Jordan," Aya replied. She got directly to the point. "I require your assistance with a concept that I am learning."

Hal looked up. "Sure, Aya, what do you need help with?"

"I wish to experience dancing; however, it seems that many dances require a partner. Would you be willing to assist me?"

He grinned. "You bet. I have some pretty smooth moves, if I do say so myself."

"Define 'smooth moves.'"

Hal just chuckled. "It's easier to show than tell."

He stood up and walked over to the nearest clear space. He gestured for Aya to come over. She stood a respectful distance away.

"You have to come a little closer." 

Aya took two steps forward, so as to be well within arms' reach. 

"Alright, now we're talking," Hal said. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Aya still stood stock still. "May we begin?"

"Oh, right, sure." Hal placed a hand high above her waist and took her with his other hand. "Welcome to the Hal Jordan school of dancing."

As they began to dance, Aya noticed that it wasn't much like any of the dances she had in her database. It was loose and totally improvised, which meant that Aya constantly had to readjust her calculations so as not to fall out of sync with Hal. The pace would unexpectedly change and he twirled her several times, a surprise each time. By the end, Aya had a little more data to put in her database, though it was jumbled and confused, much like the dance itself.

"So, how'd you like it?"

Aya looked up at Hal. "It was unique. What is this dance called?"

Hal seemed puzzled. "Called? Oh, uh, I was just making it up. Why, did you need me to do a certain kind of dance?"

"No, that was adequate. Thank you for your assistance."

Hal sat back down and went back to his Cheerios. "Any time."

Aya just nodded and left, intent on finding Kilowog.

 

Sergeant Kilowog was training in his quarters, as per his usual morning routine. Aya entered just as Kilowog finished his push-ups.

"Aya? What're you doing in here?"

"I apologize if I am interrupting."

Kilowog stood up and turned to face Aya. "Nah, I was just finishin'. Need something?"

"Yes," she replied, "I require your assistance. I wish to experience dancing, and I would like to experience it with more than one person. Hal Jordan's methods were very... interesting. I would like to see how you dance, Sergeant Kilowog."

Kilowog seemed understandably surprised by this request. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"I do not understand. Dancing simply requires moving one's body in a precise way. This seems like a process that would come easily to you."

He seemed embarrassed for a moment, trying to hide it by wiping his face with a towel. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Kilowog seemed unsure what to do, so Aya put one one of his hands on her waist and took his other one. She started with a simple box step. Kilowog was surprisingly graceful and, once he got his confidence, he was a good leader. His movements weren't as fluid as Hal's, but they were more precise and predictable. After a few minutes, Kilowog stopped.

"Uh, any good?"

"Yes, Sergeant Kilowog. I appreciate the assistance. Thank you for the dance."

"No problem, Aya," Kilowog replied, looking relieved that he hadn't totally humiliated himself.

Aya turned around and left. So far, she'd gathered that dancing with two different people was vastly different. This in and of itself wasn't surprising, but she still needed to gather further data. So she sought out Razer.

 

Clanging filled the hangar. Razer was doing a few minor repairs: he was the only one aside from Aya with any know-how about caring for the Interceptor. He didn't even look up.

"Hello, Aya."

Good morning, Razer," she replied. "It is not necessary for you to repair that: I can repair it on my own."

"I had nothing better to do."

Aya approached and stood next to where Razer was kneeling.

"Do you need something?" he asked, his tone calm and neutral. Lately, he'd become more amicable to the crew in general, but especially toward her.

"Yes, I would like you to dance with me."

She phrased it differently without entirely noticing how different her request sounded until she'd already spoken. Rather than backtracking or clarifying, she waited for his response. Razer looked up, confused.

"What brought this on?"

"I have been learning about dancing. However, I cannot fully understand it without experiencing it first. I have danced with Hal Jordan and Kilowog, but I require more data."

Razer held her gaze for a moment. "I am a poor subject, then. I have not danced in a long time."

"You have danced before," she replied.

"Yes."

"Then you are a suitable subject."

He thoughtfully cleaned his hands on a rag. "I am inexperienced."

"That does not matter," she replied. "Kilowog seemed inexperienced as well."

Razer snorted. "I doubt they teach dancing at boot camp."

"It does seem unnecessary when training in combat."

There is a moment of silence as Razer finishes cleaning the dirt off of his hands.

"You're not going to accept 'no' as an answer, are you?"

Aya considered. "I would prefer not to."

Razer stood up, tossing the rag on the ground. "Fine. But I highly doubt I'll be of much help to you."

Aya didn't reply; she just waited for him to begin. He took the proper stance, placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand with the other. For a moment, neither of them moved, though Aya could tell this was already different than the others. When they actually began to dance, Razer's movements were fluid like Hal's but had precision too. There was improvisation, but it suited the flow of the dance. Unlike the other two dances, where Hal lead with confidence and Kilowog with trepidation, it felt more like a partnership. Although the dance was made up, they both knew the next step as if by instinct. It wasn't until she saw a faint smile on his face that she realized she was smiling too.

After a few minutes, the dance stopped.

"Was that sufficient?" Razer said, trying to sound neutral. However, his smile had faded.

Aya considered. "Yes. However..."

"However?"

She looked up at him, smiling slightly again. "However, the more data I gather, the more accurate my conclusion will be."

Razer found himself smiling a little too. "I see no harm in assisting you further."

They resumed their position and danced their own unique dance. Together, they learned a new dance and a new rhythm by which to live their lives. It was a rhythm that grew and changed as they did, but it was theirs and only theirs.


End file.
